GOING HOME
by Erin11
Summary: A ceasefire is called and the staff of the 4077th plan their journeys home, until disaster strikes
1. Default Chapter

GOING HOME BY ERIN RATED: PG Note to readers and M*A*S*H fans: I would like to state that I know that Henry, Trapper and Frank had all gone when the series ended but as the earlier episodes are my favourites, I am calling the end of war at the end of season three.  
  
Chapter One: News To Write Home About  
  
"Mail call," announced Radar handing a letter to both Trapper and Hawkeye.  
  
"Thanks, Radar," said Trapper quickly opening the contents. "Hey, it's a early birthday message from my two girls."  
  
Hawkeye who was dozing on his cot, casually opened one eye to feign interest. It wasn't that he didn't care what Trapper had to tell him. But sometimes and granted they were rare times, Hawkeye felt a pang of jealousy that Trapper had a family back home to care about him. Hawkeye would often lie awake and think if he didn't make it back home, he had nothing to show for his life - no children, no marriage, not even a family dog.  
  
"Hawk....Are you listening to me?" came a voice bringing Hawkeye back to reality.  
  
"Yeah, go on."  
  
"They say they wish they could give me a big birthday kiss but as they can't they have sent a hundred on the picture enclosed." He held up the paper covered in red hearts up to show his bunkie.  
  
"That's great, Trap. Say you got anything planned for your birthday?"  
  
"Why, Captain Pierce," exclaimed Trapper, faking a southern accent. "Ain't ya gonna take me out?"  
  
"I'll have you know Madam, I'm spoken for."  
  
"In that case, I'll have to find an available nurse for the night."  
  
"Choppers," called Radar, passing by the door.  
  
Hawkeye groaned, when was this war ever gonna let them get any sleep. He scrambled out of bed and followed Trapper over to the O.R.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Ok, he's ready. Klinger," called Hawkeye. "Can we have the next contestant please?"  
  
Klinger brought the next patient to where Hawkeye was working. The boy couldn't have been more than seventeen, he was bleeding heavily and time was of the essence.  
  
"Hey, Trap. Can you give me a hand here?"  
  
"Yeah," said Trapper coming over to the table. He guessed that for Hawkeye to ask for help meant this kid was in serious trouble.  
  
"Look at this," said Hawkeye showing the exposed wound.  
  
"This kid got enough metal in his gut to fill a scrap yard."  
  
"Tell me, can you clamp it?"  
  
"Sure, clamp," he called to the nurse. "C'mon honey, he hasn't got all day."  
  
They worked swiftly removing the shards of shrapnel. The boy pressure was dropping fast and Hawkeye knew if they didn't clear him soon he wasn't going to make it.  
  
"Pressure 60/40 and dropping," said Ugly John.  
  
"Give me the x-ray," called Trapper inspecting the picture for the number of fragments.  
  
"There's more still in him, gimme some suction, I can't see a thing." Hawkeye was determined not to lose this patient. Too many times he had seen boys too young to be in war die on the table and he wasn't going to let another one go the same way.  
  
"It's penetrated the wall of the small intestine," said Trapper. "You see the fragment yet?"  
  
"Two seconds.got it." Hawkeye removed the final fragment and stitched up the wound. "How's he doin?"  
  
"Pressure's up to 100/60 and staying strong," smiled Ugly John. "Nice job Hawkeye."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Hawkeye and Trapper walked out of the O.R and into the bright sunlight. They had been working throughout the day and night and now it was morning again. The sun was shining, which was unusual for this time of year but both doctors were too tired to enjoy the day.  
  
"Hey, it's morning again," yawned Trapper.  
  
"Fourteen hours in O.R. Is this war ever gonna let up on us."  
  
As they staggered back to the Swamp, two new nurses past them giving each Doctor a friendly smile. Hawkeye followed them with his eyes to the Mess tent.  
  
"My brain is telling me to follow but my feet won't respond."  
  
"C'mon Hawk, they'll still be there after we get some shut eye," retorted Trapper guiding his friend to the Swamp.  
  
Hawkeye lay down on his cot and closed his eyes. No sooner had he drifted off than Radar was frantically bursting in through the door.  
  
"Sirs, Colonel Blake has some important news to tell you."  
  
Hawkeye rolled over and shielded his eyes with his hand. Trapper was still comatose, not even Radar's hollering could disturb him.  
  
"Go away Radar."  
  
"Please Hawkeye, he said it was urgent."  
  
"Nothing is urgent, tell him I'll see him when the war ends."  
  
Radar screwed his face up in thought. He didn't want to tell Hawkeye the news, he promised Henry. Radar knew before his commanding officer and despite being as excited as a puppy, he was equally committed to the army regulations and felt it was his duty to keep quiet.  
  
"It's good news Hawk, now please come."  
  
Hawkeye shook his head and climbed grudgingly out of his bed and put on his dressing gown. He woke Trapper who jumped at being disturbed, but followed his pal to the office as instructed.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Henry couldn't believe it, the war was actually over. He had read and re- read the telegram that Radar had received and he still didn't believe it. He was going home, going back to his family. He couldn't keep from the smile from escaping his mouth, as Hawkeye and Trapper angry faces appeared by his desk.  
  
"Don't look so unhappy fellas, you're ruining the best day I've had here."  
  
"Talk sense Henry, so I can get back to my dream," said Trapper.  
  
"Calm down McIntyre. Ok, now this has come from General Macarthur himself. At 18:00 tonight, there will be an announce to the rest of the camp but for now it is just us that know."  
  
"Know what Henry?"  
  
"That a week from now we will all be back on U.S soil."  
  
Hawkeye looked at Henry in disbelief. Surely this was a wind-up. He hoped not, time after time he had wished for this moment. Lying in his cot after witnessing the carnage in the O.R room, or sitting in the Mess tent trying to eat the indigestible food. Even the company of a good nurse couldn't always lift his spirits from wondering when he could go home.  
  
"Henry, you're kidding," was all he could say.  
  
"You think I would kid about something like this. Straight up guys, we're going home."  
  
Hawkeye grabbed Trapper and hugged him hard, then he leant across the desk and planted a kiss on Henry's cheek.  
  
"Cool it Pierce. The ceasefire will be called at 22:00 tonight and the wounded will keep arriving probably for twenty four hours after."  
  
"Is this really true Henry?" asked Trapper. "I mean they called a ceasefire before and it turned out to be a fake. I'm not getting myself all fired up for going home, if it turns out to be untrue again."  
  
"McIntyre, this has come from the top. There will be no backing out now. One more thing before you go."  
  
"I knew there would be a catch," joked Hawkeye pouring them all a drink.  
  
"A team of doctors and nurses will have to stay behind for three days after the enlisted men are shipped out. Radar will you....."  
  
"Yes sir," said the corporal already at his side.  
  
"Read the list of skeleton staff please."  
  
"The following staff are required to stay behind for the possibility of any casualties needing medical attention. Lt Colonel Henry Blake, Major Frank Burns, Major Margaret Houlihan, Captain John FX McIntyre, Captain Benjamin Franklin Pierce."  
  
At the very mention of their names, both Trapper and Hawkeye's faces fell. They knew they would be last to leave. The army was sure to get it's fill of their skills right up to the end.  
  
"Lt Father Francis Mulcahy, Lt Margie Cutler, Lt Ginger Bayliss......"  
  
"Ok Radar we get the picture," said Trapper.  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't reckoning on being in this flea pit a moment longer after the war had ended, but orders are orders."  
  
Henry felt guilty. When asked who were the best surgeons to keep on the base, he had immediately thought of Pierce and McIntyre. Frank had to stay as he was second in command and Margaret was head nurse.  
  
"Don't worry Henry, we suffered it for two years, we can stand another week," smiled Hawkeye. Nothing could dampen his spirits, he was going home and that's all that mattered to him.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Surprisingly, Trapper and Hawkeye kept the news of the ceasefire to themselves. They weren't quite convinced that the camp wouldn't believe them anyway. After the last ceasefire fiasco, the whole compound was sceptical of any good news. Radar too was unusually secretive. He had taken heed of Henry's warning about what would happen if he told.  
  
As 18:00 hours approached, Hawkeye and Trapper were ready with their usual drinks to celebrate the news.  
  
"Attention all personal," called the tannoy. "Please note that as from 18:00 hours today, the war has been declared over by General Macarthur and a ceasefire will be scheduled for 22:00 tonight."  
  
A loud roar soared round the 4077th. People were embracing and hugging the person closest to them and faces were breaking into grins all around the compound.  
  
Hawkeye clinked glasses with Trapper and sat back on his bed:  
  
Dear Dad  
  
The unthinkable has just happened. The war is over, yes you read me right and no I am not joking. You know me, never one to joke over news as serious as this. I will be returning home Dad, you don't know how wonderful that is too write......I am coming home! 


	2. Chapter Two: Farewells

Chapter Two: Farewells  
  
The personnel at the 4077th M*A*S*H unit continued to celebrate the news of the war ending despite the ceasefire not being official for another few hours. The O.R room was surprisingly quiet and there were no causalities.  
  
Hawkeye had finished his letter to his Dad and sent it over to Radar for priority mail. When he got back to the Swamp, there was no sign of Trapper. 'Probably celebrating with a nurse' laughed Hawkeye to himself.  
  
He lay back on his bed, in somewhat bewildered awe of the continuous celebrations going on around him. Hawkeye had been homesick from the moment he boarded the plane to come to this desolate place. He didn't want to get his hopes up too much in case he would end up disappointed. Hawkeye knew that he couldn't stand it if they were told the ceasefire was called off. He just wanted to get through the next few hours and when the official announcement was made, that is when he would starting relaxing.  
  
Around the compound other staff were adjusting to the news.  
  
"Oh Frank, now it's all over where does that leave us?" cried Margaret. She knew that Frank would never leave his wife and that she would end up being shipped to another military outfit and be back to square one.  
  
"Margaret, I will miss you so," said Frank burying his face into her neck.  
  
"You don't have to miss me Frank, we could still be together after the war."  
  
Frank stared back in amazement at the Major's suggestion. Frank was a weasel of a man, all the tricks that Hawkeye and Trapper had played on him were justified. He wanted his cake and eat it, but even Frank knew this was impossible. Unless of course Margaret moved closer to him.  
  
"Margaret, what are you saying? I don't think my wife would be very happy, if I brought you home to meet the family."  
  
"Frank!" exasperated Margaret. "I wasn't meaning you take me home as your war trophy, but after all this time why can't you leave her. After all you love me don't you?"  
  
Margaret didn't know why she wanted and needed Frank so much. She guessed it was her need for control. She took charge of their relationship from the moment Frank stepped off the bus and into her arms. She couldn't see herself with anyone else, a sad confession to make but she did love him.  
  
"Of course I love you," he agreed kissing her again. "But I can't leave my wife, she would kill me."  
  
"Fine Frank, if that is how you feel then there is nothing more to say is there. Now please leave." She stood up and showed him the door.  
  
Frank felt he could say little else to change her mind. He hated the fact he couldn't stand up to his wife but his reputation back home was too important to him to tarnish. By the time he reached the Swamp, he had already convinced himself that Margaret would understand and that he was doing the right thing.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Klinger was sitting in the Mess tent, which was unusually quiet. Klinger looked around his surroundings with a heavy heart. Who would have thought the one man who spent the whole war trying to get out of the war, would ever miss it.  
  
"Can I join you Klinger?" asked Father Mulcahy.  
  
"Certainly Father."  
  
"Nice outfit, is that what you're wearing to go home in?"  
  
Klinger laughed "No Father, I will be a true gentlemen to meet my wife."  
  
"You seem unhappy, I thought you'd be the first person to celebrate."  
  
"Funny thing is Father, I will miss the place. Does that sound crazy?"  
  
"No at all. It isn't the war you'll miss Klinger, but the people. You have been with them through the harshest times and despite the deprivation and misery we have pulled each other through."  
  
Klinger listened intently to the wise words of the priest. Father Mulcahy always knew the right words to say in any given situation. He was never too religious, if that was possible for a priest to be and kept everyone at ease within the toughest circumstances and when all hope seemed lost.  
  
"You're right Father, I will miss your kindly advice for a start."  
  
Father Mulcahy smiled. He was very fond of Klinger and hated to see him unhappy on what should be such a joyous occasion.  
  
"I'll miss you too Klinger. It was the highlight of my day to see what dress you would wearing each morning to breakfast. What are you planning to do with them when you go?"  
  
"I would like you to have them Father." Father Mulcahy gave a look concern in Klinger's direction in which he quickly added, "To sell I mean, raise some money for the orphanage."  
  
"Oh right, well that is a very generous offer Klinger."  
  
"That's ok, in fact I will go and pack them up now and get into my Army fatigues. I may as well get some use out of them."  
  
"Fine, Klinger," replied Father Mulcahy settling down to his cup of undrinkable coffee.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Radar!!!!," called Henry. "Have you managed to get hold........"  
  
"Sir, I have contacted your wife, she wasn't home. I can only get your another phone call tomorrow."  
  
"That's ok Radar."  
  
Henry looked to Radar as his son. He never wanted to admit that but secretly he liked it that Radar though of him that way. Radar's father had been too old to be part of his life and Henry enjoyed filling his shoes for the past two years.  
  
"Sir, can you sign these. They're the discharge papers for the nurses and the enlisted men. They will be shipped out at 09:00 tomorrow morning."  
  
"I still can't believe it. Are you sure you don't mind staying?"  
  
"No Sir, I know there is paperwork to sort out and the phone will still need manning, a few more days is nothing to me."  
  
Radar smiled warmly at his commanding officer. If Radar was honest, he didn't want to leave his friends. Despite Trapper and Hawkeye's jokes about his height, they and Colonel Blake has shown him more love and affection that anyone is his life previous to being drafted.  
  
"You're a good boy Radar," smiled Henry, signing his name to the papers.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Oh, so you're finally awake," said Trapper. "I don't know how you managed to sleep through this noise."  
  
Hawkeye's eyes sprung open. He had been asleep a good couple of hours, the camp was in darkness and Trapper was sat on his bed shaving.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"About 9:30pm, you didn't miss it. Say everyone's getting together for a drink and Henry is making a speech in the Mess tent."  
  
"I can't miss that now can I," said Hawkeye in full sarcastic mode.  
  
Trapper laughed. "No, but it is the nurses last night and Margie was hoping you would come."  
  
"Well I mustn't let my public down," said Hawkeye yawning and climbing out of bed.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The Mess tent was crowded with the complete staff of the 4077th, still in the highest spirits. The noise was only dulled when Corporal O'Reilly stood his 5ft 5ins frame up in the middle of the sea of faces and yelled "QUIET," to which he got an instant response.  
  
"Thank you Radar," said Henry, who had taken his position at the podium at the front of the crowd.  
  
"As you are all aware, in exactly....." he looked at Radar for conformation of the time.  
  
"Six minutes, Sir," whispered Radar.  
  
"Six minutes, we will be hearing from General Mitchell that the ceasefire has begun and the war is over."  
  
A huge cheer went up from the staff with Trapper and Hawkeye yelling the loudest.  
  
"So, we will be going our separate ways and heading back to our loved ones. As your commanding officer, I feel it is my duty to say a few words about the time we have shared together."  
  
"The less said the better, Henry," called Hawkeye. "Things could turn ugly."  
  
"That's enough Pierce, we haven't got much time before the announcement. I just want to say that you have been a swell bunch of guys and gals to work with and even though the circumstances of our stay here haven't been the best to work under, we still have made some great friends and I will miss each and every one of you."  
  
Henry was just about to continue with the rest of his awkward speech when the voice came over the tannoy.  
  
"Attention all personnel. We have been informed from headquarters that the war has officially been brought to an end. In one minute the guns will stop and there will be silence."  
  
Nobody spoke, nobody dare even breath. This was it, the moment that every single member of the 4077th had been waiting for. Radar gave the signal that the silence signified that it was all over.  
  
"That's it people, it's all over," said Henry.  
  
His speech was drowned out by rejoicing and singing in the Mess tent.  
  
"Well Trap, we made it," said Hawkeye. "We're finally going home."  
  
"Nice going buddy," answered Trapper shaking his hand. "Now let's go find a nurse and celebrate."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next morning, the camp was deserted. There was no early morning call and no wounded arriving. The celebrations had gone on into the early hours of the morning. Trapper and Hawkeye had passed out on the Swamp floor. When they finally came too, it was almost time for the regular staff to depart for their homes across America.  
  
"Hawk, come on get up. You wanna say goodbye don't ya?"  
  
"I said my goodbye last night," mumbled Hawkeye.  
  
Trapper pulled back his blanket and pushed him out of his cot. Hawkeye groaned as the sunlight hit his face.  
  
Outside, the compound was a flurry of people running about, saying last goodbyes and packing their suitcases. The only people not packing were the few sad faces who were staying behind.  
  
"Mornin' Sirs," said Radar.  
  
"Mornin' Radar, how you bearing up?" asked Trapper sensing the regret that the young Corporal felt.  
  
"Ok, we'll be doing the same in a couple of days," he replied positively.  
  
"Say, shall we have a farewell drink tonight in the Mess tent," said Henry, joining the rest.  
  
"Sounds good to me," smiled Hawkeye.  
  
The ten remaining staff stood on the side lines watching their friends leaving by jeep, bus and chopper. Each nurse had given a personal farewell to Hawkeye and Trapper. Margaret had given her final speech to the nurses and Father Mulcahy had blessed every staff member as they left.  
  
It wasn't long before they were all gone. The camp seemed barren with only the skeleton staff left.  
  
"C'mon fellas and ladies. I'll buy you all at drink at the club."  
  
"Can be barman, Sir?" asked Radar.  
  
"Yes, off you go Radar," said Henry.  
  
As they headed for the club, Radar stopped suddenly and looked to the sky.  
  
"No, Radar not now."  
  
"Sorry sirs, choppers on their way."  
  
"C'mon then, let's get scrubbed up. Father, Radar you'd better come too. We may need extra help."  
  
They all ran over to the O.R and headed for the scrub room. Frank, Margaret and Klinger took the jeep up to the chopper pad and went to assist the causalities arriving.  
  
"Margaret, I just want to apologise for my behaviour earlier," began Frank as they drove.  
  
"This is not the time or the place, Frank. I don't want to here you feeble excuses anymore."  
  
"Sorry you got shot down, Sir," said Klinger.  
  
"Oh shut up. I don't need advice from men in dresses, thanks all the same."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Typical," sighed Henry. "We haven't had any patients for forty-eight hours and no sooner is the compound vacated, we get some wounded in."  
  
"Way to state the obvious Henry," said Trapper.  
  
The causalities, as it turned out were only three soldiers who had been caught in the crossfire just before the peace treaty was announced. The injuries were only slight on two of the soldiers but the third had caught the worst of the blast.  
  
"Pierce, McIntyre, how's it goin?" asked Henry from the other operating table.  
  
"The kid's in a bad way but he'll make it," said Hawkeye.  
  
"Ok, this one is done. Frank's on a break and unless we get anymore causalities tonight, I will be in my tent."  
  
Klinger and Henry picked up the stretcher and headed for pre-op. Before they got to the door and tremendous blast hit the door and knocked them to the ground. The O.R became a panic zone in seconds as the full impact of the explosion pulled the roof crashing down onto the helpless victims below. Within seconds the whole building had been destroyed and the staff of the 4077th were trapped inside. 


	3. Chapter Three: Casualities Of War

Chapter Three: Casualties Of War  
  
There was silence. The air hung heavy with smoke created by the falling debris. Hawkeye blinked but found it difficult to see as his face had been covered with a layer of the dust. He tried to move but his legs felt heavy, almost as if something was pinning them to the floor.  
  
"Trap, Henry. Hey can anyone hear me?" he called to be answered by his own echo.  
  
Hawkeye had to move. He tested his own reflexes, nothing was broken as far as he could tell. His ankle felt sore but he was alive. Slowly he sat up to witness the devastation unfolding before his eyes. The O.R was an unrecognisable sight to the doctor, where he had stood only moments before was now reminiscent of the ammo dump.  
  
The tables had been blown clear across the room, all the equipment was either smashed or broken and two walls had completely caved in. The roof was now represented by the heap of rubble around his feet. The smoke made him cough as it clung to his lungs. He removed the remainder of the door that had been crushing his feet, freeing himself to stand up despite the pain surging down his leg.  
  
Over the other side of the theatre Margaret was aware of someone moving about.  
  
"Help me," she called.  
  
"Margaret," answered Hawkeye walking towards her voice.  
  
"Here, I am trapped beneath the rubble."  
  
Hawkeye limped over to where Margaret lay. A sheet of the roof was lying across her chest and she was bleeding badly from her forehead. Hawkeye tried to lift the sheet away from Margaret but it was too heavy for him to manage alone.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get help."  
  
"From where? Everyone has gone remember, we are here alone." Margaret began to cry, she couldn't be strong, not this time.  
  
"Who's there?" called a small voice.  
  
Radar was in the doorway to the scrub room. His small face cut from the glass shards that had rained down from the window frame above where he sat. Radar was hugging his knees close to his chest. He knew the bomb was coming, he had sensed it but it came too fast, he hadn't had time to warn everyone and now it was too late.  
  
"Radar," said Hawkeye limping over to where the young corporal sat.  
  
"I'm sorry, you must think I am someone else," said Radar staring vacantly back at the officer before him. "My name is Walter."  
  
"Sorry Walter, can you help me here?" Hawkeye had already guessed what was the matter with his young friend but right now he had to get Margaret safe.  
  
"Of course," answered Radar getting to his feet although a little shaky and attempting to help remove the rubble trapping Hotlips.  
  
"On three," said Hawkeye, "One...Two....Three....Lift." They managed to raise the iron sheeting high enough for Margaret to slip out from underneath. Hawkeye quickly dropped the debris down again and checked her out.  
  
"I am alright Captain," she answered sternly. "Just a few cuts, maybe a cracked rib but I am ok. Please let me help the others."  
  
"Ra....Walter. Did you see what happened to the others?"  
  
Radar looked up at Hawkeye, his eyes wide with fear. He had stepped back and brushed his foot up against a body. Hawkeye came to take a look for himself, he prayed that whoever he was going to find was alive but this was wishful praying on his part.  
  
"It's the kid that Trapper and I were operating on," he said trying to find the pulse. He shook his head and covered the body back up again.  
  
"Hawkeye, is that you?" said Margie scrabbling up from the corner of the room.  
  
"Margie," replied Hawkeye helping her up and hugging her tight. "Boy are you a sight for sore eyes."  
  
"Ginger's with me, she has broken her arm. She needs medical attention."  
  
"What about you?" answered Hawkeye observing the cut on her face.  
  
"I'm fine. What happened?"  
  
"Guess some people didn't take heed of the ceasefire. I still haven't found everyone."  
  
As the survivors continuing searching for their colleagues within the rubble, they found Father Mulcahy and Klinger who were both trapped under what had been the outer wall to the building. Klinger's leg had been badly cut but he had declined treatment until they had found the others. The other patient had survived and been placed in the nearest tent for now with Margie observing him.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
As the night drew in, the staff of the 4077th tried their best to clear the debris from where the O.R room had once stood. Hawkeye was frantically searching for Trapper, Henry and Frank. Nobody had seen them once the blast hit. The wall between the pre-op room and the operating theatre had collapsed from the bottom and was covering a large portion of where Hawkeye and Trapper had been standing.  
  
"Klinger, Father can you help me here?" he asked, clearing the rubble from beneath the door frame.  
  
They continued to pull away the splinters of wood, the remains of the roof and the panels that had once been the wall. Suddenly Hawkeye stopped, he could see a hand.  
  
"Trap," he whispered. "Can you hear me buddy?"  
  
No reply. They prised the last segment of the roof away and found Trapper lying unconscious in amongst the fragments.  
  
"Good Lord," exclaimed Father Mulcahy. "He looks in a pretty bad way."  
  
"Quick, Klinger fetch a table. Margaret, I'll need you to assist."  
  
Margaret had been sitting with Ginger and Radar. Ginger's arm had been set but she was still in shock. Radar still couldn't remember anything, he didn't know why he was there or what had happened. All he knew was he wanted to go home.  
  
"Coming Doctor," said Margaret, who was also in a frantic state over where Frank and Henry were. With them still missing, this made her the commanding officer. Right now she was feeling anything but authoritative.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Trapper's breathing was shallow, his chest had been crushed by the amount of debris that had fallen on him. His pulse was dropping and if he didn't receive medical attention soon it would be too late.  
  
"Can someone give me hand here?" called Hawkeye frantically trying to manoeuvre Trapper from underneath the rubble.  
  
"Ok Hawkeye, what can I do?" asked Father Mulcahy, fearing that he would do more harm than good if he didn't wait for the correct instructions from Hawkeye.  
  
"Right Father....Klinger is that table ready?"  
  
"Yeah," replied Klinger.  
  
"Margaret, are you scrubbed up?"  
  
"The scrub room is gone Captain," she replied. "But I have found some clean gowns and some sterile dressings."  
  
"This is gonna be fun," joked Hawkeye. "I have a feeling someone up there is testing me Father. I don't suppose you can give a polite word in his ear about laying off on me for a while."  
  
"My prayers are with you and Trapper," answered the Father, hoping that he could find the strength inside to cope with the devastation.  
  
Klinger had strapped a stretcher together out of pieces of wreckage that he had found lying around the site. He helped Hawkeye remove the rest of the obstructions preventing them from getting Trapper out of where he lay.  
  
"Careful, I am not sure what is broken yet," said Hawkeye as he lifted Trapper from the shards ably assisted by Father Mulcahy and Klinger.  
  
Margaret had salvaged a table that had been knocked in the explosion but was still in tact. Her head was sore and her body felt as though she had been through a meat grinder, but Margaret ever the gallant soldier ignored her own pain to help those who were in worse shape than she was.  
  
She took one look at Trapper and the tears began well up in her eyes. She always been fond of Trapper, although she would never admit this to anyone, especially him. To see him so fragile, so close to death was almost too much to take. She glanced up at Hawkeye who smiled warmly back at her.  
  
"He's gonna make it, don't you worry about that. I promise you."  
  
"Thank you Hawkeye," she replied.  
  
Hawkeye began to work with what little equipment they had. Ginger and Klinger had collected supplies from the rubble that may be useful to saving Trapper's life. The weight of the wrought iron sheeting that had collapsed on Trapper when the bomb hit had crushed his ribs piercing the lung in the process. Hawkeye knew that he had move swiftly.  
  
"Chest cutters."  
  
"Chest cutters," replied Margaret handing them over.  
  
"This lung is a mess, I am gonna need more silk."  
  
"I'll go look."  
  
"No, Margaret I need you here. Ginger, how you doin' honey?"  
  
"I'm fine Doctor, you need something?"  
  
Ginger ran out to the supply room which was fortunately still standing. Klinger worked like a trooper despite the pain in his leg worsening. He found enough medical instruments and bandages around the O.R to assist Hawkeye. The thought that Henry and Frank were still missing was still in the for-front of all their minds, they all knew that they still had a job to do.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Whilst Hawkeye, Klinger, Margaret and Ginger worked feverishly to save Trapper's life, Father Mulcahy decided his help was needed elsewhere. Of course he would be praying for Trapper but he could see another soul that needed saving too.  
  
"Walter," he said sitting down beside the young corporal.  
  
"Hello Father. I told them that I went to church but I didn't. I went to the Dairy Queen instead, do you think He will be angry?"  
  
The Father smiled. "No, son. I am sure he understands. May I ask you a question?"  
  
"Anything," answered Radar earnestly.  
  
"Do you know where you are?"  
  
Radar shook his head. "I wanted to make my parents proud, they wanted me to be a soldier, but I was too short. I will go to Korea though, somehow."  
  
"Walter, you are very brave for one so young." Father Mulcahy was concerned for Radar, he wasn't sure how to handle this situation without upsetting him.  
  
"I'm not brave Father, I just want to help."  
  
"That is a very noble act, one that shouldn't be snubbed by anyone. I know that you will the best you can and much, much more."  
  
Father Mulcahy left Radar to think over what he had said and went back to check on Trapper's progress.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"How's he doin' Father?" asked Hawkeye as he closed the wound.  
  
"Oh Radar, not good. He won't accept what has happened, he has blocked the whole incident out. Give him time. What about Trapper?"  
  
"Vital signs are looking good. Pulse is strong, blood pressure 100/70 and holding, I am quietly confident. Margaret can you call Klinger, I need him to help me move Trapper to a tent."  
  
The happiness that Trapper was going to be alright was quickly marred by a loud scream. Margie had come back from tending to the wounded soldier and was confronted with a horrific sight.  
  
"Oh my God," she cried as Radar rushed to her side.  
  
"Colonel Blake, can you hear me?" he began.  
  
Hawkeye and Margaret joined the rest at the site where Margie had discovered the body. They, as everyone did, knew that their C.O was gone. His body had been crushed beyond repair, his skin was pale and his lips turning a greyish blue.  
  
"Radar," said Hawkeye gently. "He's gone, we can't save him."  
  
This time Radar responded to his name. It was if Henry had been the shock he had needed to snap out of his trance and surround himself in reality. But this latest blow was the kind of reality Radar could gladly do without.  
  
"No, Hawkeye. You get him on the table, you've done it hundreds of times. I've seen you. They've gone in half dead and come out alive. You make miracles happen Hawkeye and you can do this."  
  
"Klinger, Margie can you take Trapper to our tent. He'll be stable there, start him on IV and stay with him till I get there. Ginger go check on our soldier friend."  
  
"Ok Doctor," said Margie, trying to hide her tears.  
  
Hawkeye turned to Radar. So much had happened in a matter of hours, he hadn't the energy to cope with anymore, but somehow he had too.  
  
"Radar, I'm a doctor. I'm not a miracle worker and I can't bring people back once they have passed on."  
  
"You have to, he was my C.O, he was yours too. You owe him this much." The tears were falling fast from Radar's eyes but Hawkeye was powerless to stop them.  
  
"I'm sorry," was all he could say.  
  
"Some doctor you turned out to be," cried Radar as he ran out of the room.  
  
"Don't blame yourself Hawkeye, you couldn't have done anything. Radar will understand, just give him time."  
  
"I know Father, say why don't you try and find some food for us all in the Mess."  
  
"Good idea," he answered standing up and following where Radar had ran.  
  
Hawkeye found a sheet and covered the body of his Colonel and his good friend Henry Blake. As he sat alone in what was left of the O.R, he couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Why had this had to happen? Why Henry? Why now? He hadn't even noticed Margaret was still in the room with him.  
  
"Hawkeye....It's ok." She sat beside him and allowed him to sob into her arms. Just for those few moments Hawkeye didn't want the responsibility of Chief Surgeon, he just wanted to mourn for his friend's passing. Margaret too switched off her military role and broke down, not only for Henry but she was convinced she would never see Frank alive again either. 


	4. Chapter Four: Moving On

Chapter Four: Moving On  
  
The O.R seemed strangely quiet for that time of day. Usually, it would have been full of wounded and doctors and nurses darting back and forth to save the lives of the young soldiers who'd had the unfortunate luck to have been in the wrong place at the wrong time. But not today. Today should have been the happiest in all their lives, the war was finally over, no more meatball surgery, no more endless shifts and no more death. Death, however, was the one thing of everyone's mind.  
  
It had been a hour maybe more since they had discovered Lt Colonel Henry Blake's body and yet the news was still to sink in properly. Hawkeye and Margaret had consoled each other the best they could. They knew they had to spur everyone else into carrying on, after all Frank was still missing and Trapper wasn't off the critical list yet.  
  
"Margaret, are you awake?" Hawkeye whispered as he held her close.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Have you thought about Frank? I can't think where he is."  
  
Hawkeye didn't want to admit what he was really thinking, after all what chance did Frank really have. They hadn't find Henry alive and it had been a good four hours since he had last been seen.  
  
"Hawkeye don't treat me with kid gloves, he must be dead."  
  
"Don't do that. You don't know, we will start looking again."  
  
Margaret looked up and stared deeply into Hawkeye's blue eyes. She knew he was only trying to help. She didn't really want to admit that Frank was gone but she knew that there was no point denying the inevitable.  
  
At that moment, Margie came rushing in.  
  
"Hawkeye, it's Trapper. He's awake."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Margaret and Hawkeye followed Margie to the Swamp where Klinger had been monitoring Trapper's progress. Sure enough Trapper's eyes were open and he was even trying to talk.  
  
"So, you finally decided to wake up," joked Hawkeye, sitting down beside his friend.  
  
"Hey, buddy," croaked Trapper, trying to smile.  
  
"How's he doing Klinger?"  
  
"Fine Sir, his pulse is steady and vital signs are up. I think he may be ready for the next war."  
  
"No more wars please," said Margaret holding Trapper's hand.  
  
"Did everyone get out Ok?" asked Trapper.  
  
Hawkeye looked to Margaret, then Klinger and Margie. This was where he made a moral decision. If he told Trapper the truth he could go into shock, but he couldn't lie to him.  
  
"You see us sitting here don't ya," he joked.  
  
"Very funny, what about the rest?"  
  
Trapper's mind was hazy but he still could read the signs on his best friend's face. He knew it was bad news but he had to know.  
  
"It's Henry," said Hawkeye, his eyes filling with fresh tears.  
  
"Anybody else?"  
  
"We still haven't found Frank and the kid we were working on when the bomb went off didn't make it either."  
  
Trapper was still. Henry was really dead. This couldn't be happening.  
  
"Where's Radar? How's he taking the news?"  
  
In all the hurry to save Trapper, they had all forgotten about Corporal O'Reilly. Hawkeye hurried over to the Mess tent to see if Father Mulcahy had seen him, to which he received a negative response. No-one knew where he was. Then Hawkeye had a idea, he quickly headed for the C.O's office.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Ok, now what else do I have to do."  
  
Radar was in the office, sorting through the filing cabinet and retrieving the relevant files he knew his commanding officer would need. Radar was proving that he was still the best company clerk around and he wasn't going to let anyone down. As he collected the last file, he went back to his desk and began sorting the paperwork whistling to himself as he did so.  
  
His task was quickly interrupted by Hawkeye. He had realised how stupid he had been not to think of the one place that Radar would go, the one place he knew he would be needed.  
  
"Hey Radar," he said cheerfully.  
  
"Sir, you need something. I'm afraid the Colonel is out at the moment. I think he said he was going to his tent and didn't want to be disturbed. I was just getting these papers ready for him to sign."  
  
"Ok, I just came to have a talk with you."  
  
Radar looked up to the Captain who towered above him. He had always liked Hawkeye, even though he was a mere Corporal, both Hawkeye and Trapper had never treated him that way.  
  
"What shall we talk about?" he asked.  
  
"Radar, what are you doing? Please come back to the Mess tent, we can talk."  
  
"I can't.." began Radar his lip beginning to tremble. "Colonel Blake needs these and if I don't get them to him, he will be mad."  
  
"No he won't. No-one is going to be mad. Radar, you have to accept he's gone. I know it's hard, we all can't believe it but you must."  
  
Radar began to cry. He knew what had happened, he saw Henry with his own eyes. That would be something he would never forget for as long as he lived.  
  
"What am I gonna do without him. He was commanding officer, I looked at him like a father. My own Dad never did anything with me, but he did. He took the time, you know, he made time for me. No-one has ever done that before."  
  
Hawkeye placed a study arm round Radar's small shoulders and rubbed the back of his neck. He was hurting too, but not even him or Trapper were as close to Henry as Radar had been. It was pure hell watching him go through this emotional trauma.  
  
"Come on, we have to sort out what we are gonna do next."  
  
Radar allowed Hawkeye to lead him from the office and across the compound to the Mess tent, where the rest of the survivors, except Trapper, were stationed.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Father Mulcahy had managed to put together a semi-decent meal for everyone and despite the upsetting news they had all had to encounter, none of them had eaten for more than ten hours and the food was being devoured gratefully.  
  
"You ever thought of being a chef, Father," said Klinger. "This is great."  
  
As Hawkeye and Radar entered the Mess, they all stopped eating and turned to stare at the adolescent corporal. Although the discovery of Henry had been traumatic for them all, they all knew he would have wanted them to move forward and be strong. However, they also were aware just how difficult this would be for Radar and they all wanted to help.  
  
"Hungry, my son," asked Father Mulcahy as Hawkeye guided Radar to the food.  
  
"A little," came the quiet reply.  
  
"Well, try and eat something."  
  
Hawkeye grabbed some food and went to sit with Margaret. She was chasing her food around her plate but not really eating it.  
  
"Any news on Frank?" he asked.  
  
"No, we moved some more rubble but found nothing. I hate to keep looking, if he is buried that far down, there is no hope is there?"  
  
"I'm sorry Margaret," was all he could say.  
  
As Hawkeye tried to force some of the food down, he gazed around the tent at the rest of his comrades. Beyond the cuts on their faces and the bandages on their arms, each one of them was emotionally scarred by this tragedy. Losing their C.O and one of their co-workers in one day was hard enough on anyone, but if more tragic to think that had they all left sooner it would have never happened. He knew he had to get them home and he was going to start straight away.  
  
"Can I have your attention please?" he called standing on the nearest bench.  
  
Everyone stopped eating and focused on who was speaking.  
  
"I know this has been rough on us all and losing Henry and Frank wasn't suppose to be part of the deal when we all came here. But then coming here wasn't my idea at all. However, we have survived and we have to continue to survive the only way we know how. I am sure that Henry and Frank would say the same. I am going back to the office and I am getting a chopper sent from Seoul today."  
  
"But Captain," interrupted Margaret, her eyes wet with tears. "We have to stay till Friday."  
  
"Impossible," retorted Hawkeye. "We have no supplies, we have no O.R and we have wounded people that need extra treatment and I for one am not going to sit here and wait for another bomb to finish us off. First I want Margie and Ginger to gather as many blankets as you can get from Supply. You are going to take the patient and Klinger to Tokyo."  
  
Margie and Ginger nodded and headed off to the Supply tent immediately.  
  
"You thought I hadn't noticed your leg didn't you Klinger?"  
  
"Sir, I'm fine."  
  
"Fine, you look like an ad for death. If you don't get to Seoul, you may get an infection and lose that leg. You are going, go get packed up."  
  
Klinger didn't argue, he knew that his leg was getting worse. He had tried to ignore it but he was aware that the pain wasn't subsiding and he was beginning to feel hot and tired. He hurried outside and located a bus.  
  
"Right, Father, you and Radar can go with them or you can stay until we leave. I will take Trapper by helicopter to Tokyo, he will still need observing for the next few hours, Margaret I hope you'll stay too."  
  
"Of course Doctor."  
  
"Um.Hawkeye," said Father Mulcahy. "I will stay for as long as necessary but I do think young Radar needs to get home as soon as possible."  
  
Radar had said nothing during the conversation. He just sat there staring at his untouched plate. He didn't want to go home but he didn't want to be here either.  
  
"Ok Father, I think it best you gather your belongings and Radar's too, take the jeep and follow the others. We'll be fine here."  
  
The plan was settled. Hawkeye had no desire to stay at the 4077th anymore than the rest did, but he was still needed. Trapper couldn't make the journey by jeep and he wasn't about to desert his friend. He was appreciative of Margaret staying behind though, he knew why. She had nothing to go back for, even less than him. Another army base was no life for her but it was in her blood, it was all she knew.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The bus was all packed as the remaining staff was getting ready to leave. They would probably never see each other again and despite not wanting to believe that, they all knew it was true.  
  
Hawkeye helped get the recovering solider get into the bus and made sure he was comfortable. He was glad that there was someone going home, this boy had his life thanks to Henry.  
  
"Comfortable?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah thanks Doc, say it is sure good to know that I am gonna be back home soon."  
  
Hawkeye smiled and patted the boy's hand as he left the bus. "Good luck," he called.  
  
"You too Doc."  
  
"You gonna say goodbye to me," said a voice behind him.  
  
"Margie, you really think I'd forget you," smiled Hawkeye pulling her close for a farewell embrace.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you Hawkeye. Miss you chasing me, miss you getting me drunk and I know I will never be at ease in the shower knowing that you're not peeping through the tent at me."  
  
"Well, I could arrange to come by your house if you like, only when you're showering of course, until you are confident enough to shower by yourself." Hawkeye grinned and kissed her face once more.  
  
Margie climbed on the bus followed by Ginger, who gave Hawkeye a farewell hug. This was it they were really going, they were just waiting on Klinger.  
  
"How do I look," exclaimed Corporal Klinger, strutting proudly towards the bus. He was dressed in a tailored suit with matching hat and shoes. Gone were the dresses, the high heels and the feathered hats.  
  
"Why Klinger, I am impressed," said Hawkeye. "It's very you."  
  
"Well I guess this goodbye, Sir. I sure wish I had something better to say, it ain't been a barrel of laughs but what fun we did have came from you. Thank you Sir."  
  
Hawkeye felt a lump rising in his throat as he blinked back the tears.  
  
"You know something Klinger, I always thought you had the best legs on campus." He gave him a hug and he boarded the bus with the others.  
  
"Bye Hawkeye," they all called as Margie drove out of the compound. 


	5. Chapter Five: A Light In The Darkness

Chapter Five: A Light In The Darkness  
  
Hawkeye stood watching the dust rise from the road as the bus sped off in the direction of Seoul. Margaret joined him and watched them go.  
  
"Well three down, six to go."  
  
"Trapper wants to see you," she said.  
  
Hawkeye glanced at the Major. She was exhausted, neither her or himself had slept since the incident and they both needed their rest.  
  
"Margaret, go get some rest. I'll find out when Radar and Father Mulcahy are leaving and I'll make sure they say goodbye, but please go and get some sleep, you're beat."  
  
"You're right but I think if I did, I wouldn't sleep. Still I need to pack, I be back later to check on McIntyre."  
  
"Sure thing Major."  
  
Hawkeye watched her leave, she looked so lost and lonely. Frank was still missing, now presumed dead and Hawkeye was going have the unpleasant task of finding the body. He walked slowly back to the Swamp, he needed a drink and fast.  
  
"Hey pal, how you bearing up?" he asked Trapper as he checked his temperature.  
  
"Not bad, I'd rather be helping you though, then lying here."  
  
"Trap relax, everything has been taken care of. The nurses and Klinger have gone and we will be just as soon as the chopper gets here."  
  
"Yeah but if I had been well enough, maybe between us we coulda saved Henry."  
  
Hawkeye didn't speak. He had been so busy with getting the others home, he hadn't thought about Henry for a while.  
  
"Don't say that," he demanded. "You couldn't have done anything, no one us could. He was dead before we found him. So don't you dare blame yourself."  
  
A single tear rolled down Trapper's face. All he had been able to do was lie there and worry. He felt so helpless, he missed his family and now he was going to have to wait even longer to see them.  
  
"Hawkeye, I never did thank you for saving my life."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Any news on Frank?"  
  
"It's not looking good. No sign of him. Margaret is being brave but she is about to give up all hope, I'm worried about her."  
  
"Hotlips is strong, she'll cope."  
  
Although Hawkeye wanted to believe what Trapper was saying, he wasn't sure he did.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Father Mulcahy had stayed with Radar since the news of Henry had slowly sunk in to the young corporal's mind. The Father was afraid that if he left him alone, Radar may do something stupid and he cared about him too much to let that happen.  
  
Radar has insisted on going back to the office to arrange the chopper to collect Trapper, alone. He wanted to prove that his life had been saved for a reason after all he was still the company clerk and this was a job he could handle.  
  
"Father, please I'll be fine," he insisted. "You go pack and then come get me."  
  
"Very well, my son," answered the priest as he left Radar alone.  
  
Radar didn't stop at his desk immediately. He went into Henry's office. Nothing had changed, everything was how he had left it only that morning. It felt like a lifetime ago now. Radar picked up Henry's mug with his beloved state, Illinois inscribed on the side. Radar sat down in the chair and opened each drawer. A few cans of beer, a notepad, the medical journal and a Japanese doll - not much to show for a lifetime.  
  
As he stood up, he heard a noise as something fell from the desk. Reaching down to pick it up, he discovered it was Henry's pen, the one his father had given him. Now Radar was a honest and decent human being, he had never so much as stolen an apple, but he wanted that pen. He was convinced that Henry would want him to have it. Besides he needed something to remind him of his colonel.  
  
Radar removed his glasses to wipe the tears from his eyes. With a final sigh, he began to take down the pictures that Henry's children had sent him. He knew that his family would want them back and Radar had decided that he was going to deliver them, along with Henry's other possessions, in person.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Margaret was still in shock. The explosion had brought with so many emotions and she couldn't deal with them all at once. She lay down on her bed and wept openly. For the end of the war, for Henry, for Frank and most of all for herself. She didn't know what she was going to do next. As she continued to sob into her pillow, she felt a chill on her back from the door of her tent opening.  
  
She stopped crying and looked up, half expecting to see Hawkeye. To her amazement, Frank was standing in front of her. A little dishevelled but still the same Frank.  
  
"Frank....Am I dreaming?"  
  
"Why Margaret. Did I wake you?"  
  
"Oh my God Frank, you're alive." She ran towards him and threw her arms round his neck, kissing him.  
  
"You thought I was dead," he finally said. "I thought you were. In fact I thought I was the only one alive."  
  
As Margaret tended to his cuts, he told her what had happened. Just before the bomb had hit, Frank had left the O.R, presumed by the others, to take a rest in the pre-op ward. But instead he had gone to the mattress supply room for some extra blankets for his cot and when the bomb hit, the door had jammed and Frank had been knocked unconscious.  
  
"When I came too, I couldn't get out, so I waited for someone to rescue me. After a while, I thought maybe there was no-one else alive so I started to loosen the hinges of the door. It took me hours, Margaret. That's when I came looking for you."  
  
"Oh Frank, you must have been terrified."  
  
"It gave me a lot of time to think," he added stroking her hair as she cuddled up close to him. "I should have left my wife years ago. I know now what I want and that is to marry you Margaret. I will inform my wife I want a divorce and we shall be married as soon as we can."  
  
Margaret was taken aback by Frank's sudden change of heart. She started to cry, this time they were tears of happiness.  
  
"Yes, Frank. Come on let's tell the others."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Everybody seemed to have something to tell somebody and they all ended up at the Swamp moments later to announce their news. Hawkeye was about to pour himself another drink when in burst Margaret and Frank.  
  
"Frank, you're alive," shouted Hawkeye, charging towards him and hugging him tight. For once Frank allowed him, he even felt compelled to hug him back.  
  
"Nice to see you Frank," put in Trapper. "And that is the first time I have meant that."  
  
"But how did ya.....I mean when did ya....." Hawkeye for once was lost for words.  
  
"Never mind all that now," said Margaret, her face glowing. "Frank and I are getting married. Well we will be once he's divorce comes through."  
  
"Congratulations," said Father Mulcahy hearing the news as he came in the door. "I was praying that you'd be ok, Major. I am so thankful that you are."  
  
"Thank you Father," replied Frank.  
  
Finally Radar came quietly into the Swamp. He was shocked to see Frank and happy to hear the news about him and Hotlips but none of this would bring Henry back.  
  
"Did you get someone on the wire, Radar?" asked Hawkeye handing him a drink.  
  
"Yeah, they can send a chopper tomorrow morning. Apparently most of their pilots have been sent home already. Oh and the army will remove the O.R too. I mean what is left of it. That was all, except I took Colonel Blake's personal possessions out of the office, I've decided to visit his family and tell them what happened."  
  
"Is that such a good idea, Radar?" asked Hawkeye. "After all it will be very upsetting for them."  
  
"I'm not going let her find out from some letter," said Radar stubbornly. "Colonel Blake's deserves better than that."  
  
"He does," agreed Father Mulcahy. "I think it's a very nice gesture, Radar."  
  
"Colonel Blake's dead," said Frank in disbelief.  
  
There was a silence over the room. They had forgotten that Frank didn't know and his announcement made them relive that moment over again. Each one of them in that room said their goodbyes to their Colonel in their own way.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
The next morning Father Mulcahy and Radar were setting off in the jeep. They had decided to wait till daybreak to drive to Seoul before heading home. It felt right that they should all spend their last night at the camp together.  
  
"Radar, are you ready?" called Father Mulcahy who was waiting patiently in the driver's seat.  
  
"Coming," called the Corporal from inside the Swamp.  
  
"Ok Radar, this is it," said Trapper, from his bed. "I want you to know that if I ever need a babysitter, you're first one my list."  
  
Radar smiled. "It would be a honour, Sir," he said shaking his hand.  
  
"Come here Radar," said Hawkeye. "I want you have this," he handed him a book.  
  
"The Last Of The Mohicans. I can't take this, your Dad gave it to you."  
  
"Take it please, read it, use it as a doorstop, anything but take it."  
  
"Thanks Hawkeye," he said giving the Doctor a hug. He stopped at the doorway and turned round, taking the pen out of his pocket. "I kinda took this from Colonel Blake's office but it feels wrong, you have it."  
  
"Keep the pen Radar. Henry would have wanted you to have it."  
  
Radar smiled. The first time he had since the explosion. Hawkeye knew he would be alright, he just needed some time but he would get there.  
  
"Bye Sirs," said Radar, leaving the Swamp for the last time.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
A few moments later, Margaret and Frank came by to say their farewells.  
  
"Pierce, McIntyre. I know we have had our fallings out but I say this with all honesty, that I will miss you."  
  
"Aw Frank, you're all heart," joked Hawkeye.  
  
"Me too," said Margaret. "It has been a privilege to work with such fine doctors."  
  
"Come here Margaret," said Trapper coaxing her to his beside and giving her a brief kiss.  
  
"Ok, my turn," said Hawkeye, pulling Margaret close for a passionate embrace. "You're a lucky man Frank."  
  
"Come on Margaret, let's go."  
  
Once they left the compound was eerily quiet. The chopper wouldn't be more than an hour and then Hawkeye and Trapper would be on their way to Tokyo. As each person had left they had mourned the loss of their dear leader. No member of the 4077th would ever forget Henry Blake, especially Hawkeye and Trapper. As they waited for their ride, they each had a final Martini from the still.  
  
"Well pal, we're finally going home," said Trapper.  
  
"Yeah, we're the lucky ones. Who knows how many kids we are leaving behind here, how many families disrupted by war, how many senseless deaths. You know I was thinking if it was worth it, if I had to say one positive thing about this rat infested dump, what would it be. I guess meeting you guys, but if I'd had to sacrifice the friendship I had made here for the number of dead this war had caused, I would do so in a heartbeat."  
  
Trapper nodded. He knew what his bunkie meant. They had come to somewhere unknown to them and made the best of a bad situation. However if the situation was eradicated before it began then their best would have never been needed.  
  
"So, how long will I be in Tokyo?" he asked.  
  
"You'll be up and about in a couple of weeks."  
  
"I'm going to be so bored."  
  
"Bored, I'm not going to allow you to be bored," answered Hawkeye grinning. "For a start you'll need help on thinking up plausible excuses to your wife's interrogation."  
  
"You mean you're staying with me?" said Trapper in surprise.  
  
"Sure, I thought we'd fly home together."  
  
"Terrific! Ok let's make a toast."  
  
"It better be to something good, this is our last Martini."  
  
They both stopped to think for a moment. Neither said anything, they didn't have to. They knew exactly what they were going to toast to.  
  
"To Henry," they said clinking their glasses.  
  
THE END 


End file.
